


Camdens Crossing 4 years after Matt's a Father

by LisaW1967



Series: Camdens and Foresters [2]
Category: 7th Heaven
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaW1967/pseuds/LisaW1967





	1. Chapter 1

Camden's Crossing Chapter 1

Four years since the story Matt's a father: January 2012

Lisa couldn't believe the Triplets would be 4 on Thursday the 19th and she would also be turning 33. that say They were having the party the Sunday before on the 15th and her family as well as Matt's family were flying in Tomorrow

The twins had turned 14 in December and Jacob had turned 4 In December. Time was going faster than they could have imagined

Lisa and Matt had a great deal of contact still with Richard and Rosina They came every couple of months for a visit and all their children not just Jacob called them Bubbe and Zayde (Grandma and Grandpa in Yiddish.) Sarah had never once asked Richard and Rosina how Jacob was, at least that's what they told Matt and Lisa. Sarah had moved on with her life. She had remarried 2 years ago,to a Jewish dentist, Ben Shapiro, Matt had hoped that she was as happy now as he and Lisa were

"Hey honey do you want me to start hanging some of the decorations for the party Sunday" Matt asked

"Yeah go ahead I can help let me stand on the... " Lisa Started to say but then heard the baby crying in the other room

"Well I guess this can wait go get Chloe" Matt said "she sounds hungry"

Chloe was the latest addition to the family child number 7 born November 12th 2011

"I will be right back" Lisa said as she walked upstairs to the nursery

Lisa came down a few minutes later with Chloe, "the little kids are asleep and Emma and Ethan are playing on the WII before they go to sleep: She told Matt as she sat in the rocker and started to nurse the baby.

"Hey Is Heather flying in with your family to the party tomorrow?" Lisa asked

"Yup, I talked to her mother and she told me she was, and won't she be impressed with how much Zachary and well everyone has improved on their sign language skills"

"I think Zachary is moving in leaps and bounds with it, and the rest of the kids love learning it to it like a secret language for them, Your lucky to have had the benefit of knowing a lot because you dated Heather after we had broken up,"

"Hey you are pretty good with learning it yourself honey" Matt told her

The triplets had all seemed fine for their first 9 months but then Zachary wasn't babbling like normal babies did and he was tested at 10 months and found to have a severe hearing impediment

"Is your Dad bringing his new girlfriend Saturday" Matt asked

"Yes he is and I am so happy for him" Lisa replies"

"What about your siblings"

Well Ridge, Brooke and Bridget and little Michael yes, Kristen and Clarke no Thorne Macy and Chase I don't know yet they have been down with the flu" Lisa told him

"Well it will be nice to have most of the family her anyway" Matt replied

After Lisa finished nursing the baby she put her in the swing and helped Matt with the decorations

Back in Glen Oak

Sarah and her husband were having trouble having a child, She had 2 miscarriages already. She was pregnant again and the same fear plagued her. "Maybe I am being punished for giving up the baby I had with Matt" she told her husband Ben

"That's ridiculous God doesn't punish like that" he told her

"Just the same I think maybe I should try to get reacquainted with my first born" Sarah said

"You told me you gave up all custody and all rights to that child and Matt's current wife adopted him, I am not so sure they would let you waltz into that child's life"

"I have to try Ben, I know it is late but I think I am going to call my parents to see what they think.

Sarah called her parents Rosina answered they had just gotten back from temple "Hi mom" Sarah said as Rosina answered

"Oh Hi Sarah how are you feeling?" Rosina asked

"Well so far so good except for the morning sickness" she told her Listen I wanted to ask you your opinion on something?"

"Sure go ahead Sarah"

"Ben and I have been talking... well we wanted to know how you think Matt and Lisa would react if I told them I wanted to meet the boy I had with Matt I never asked you the gender of the child but I had heard you have slips in conversations over the years and figured we had a son"

Yes We have a grandson Sarah and honestly I have not idea how they would react but we are flying their on Sunday Morning for their triplets 4th Birthday party so I guess I could run it by them, but don't be too upset if they say no You did give up your parental rights. I am curious why the sudden interest" Rosina asked her

"Well I have had 2 miscarriages with Ben and some how I feel like I am being punished for giving up that child." Sarah told her

"That's silly God doesn't punish like that" Rosina said

"You sound like Ben that's what he said too Well I am getting kind of tired I will talk to you tomorrow Love you mom" and she hung up the phone

The Camdens

"Are you all packed boys?" Annie asked Sam and David

"Yeah mom we are" David replied for both of them

"We will bring the suitcases down and put them near the front door " Sam added

Annie turned to Eric "its too bad Simon and Cecelia couldn't go" she said as she finished packing

"Yes but Cecelia is due next week so they can't risk it even for an hour flight" Eric said But at least Martin and Ruthie will be going, I still cant get over the fact that they are getting married in June as soon as she graduates Crawford"

"I know Its pretty scary That will make her stepmom to Aaron that is what scares me the most, Oh that reminds me you spoke with Sandy about Sunday," Annie asked

Yes she will be doing the sermon it's all set. Eric told her as he lifted both suitcases to bring them downstairs for tomorrow

In New York

Eric F was getting his things packed His fiancé Jackie walked in with her suitcase

"Eric I am very nervous about meeting your daughter. I know out of all your children ,Even though you say you don't play favorites she id your baby girl"

"She will love you. You get along with my other kids don't you" Eric asked

"That's different I know how to relate to them I am in the fashion industry too, What could I possibly have in common with a mother of 7 who is also a rancher

"Well for starters you are Dominick's mother and you are a good mother to him and you are a wonderful grandmother to Jack and Nicole Family is very important to Lisa and Matt. Don't worry you will get along just fine"

"You haven't told her about our engagement yet" she asked

"No, we only got engaged on New years, I wanted to wait and tell her in person, so stop worrying."

The phone rang it was Ridge, "Hi dad just so you know we will be meeting you at LaGuardia at 7 am. I talked to Thorne his household is still down with the flu so they aren't going"

"Oh Lisa will be disappointed but better they stay home if they aren't completely recovered with the new baby and all." Eric F said

"I cant wait to see her dad she must be getting so big we haven't seen her since she was a newborn she is how old now?"

"A little over 2 months" Eric replied

"Well I will let you and Jackie get some sleep see you at the airport bright and early" Ridge said

"Ridge said he would meet us at the airport in the morning so why don't we get some sleep 4 am is going to come really fast" he told Jackie

Saturday Morning

Lisa was up first as always, sitting in the rocker nursing Chloe. Matt rolled over in the bed and realized Lisa wasn't there beside him and then sat up.

"Good morning sleepy head" She teased

"Good morning yourself" he said as he stretched "Boy do I need coffee this morning," He got up and threw some sweat pants on "I will go put the coffee on and get Emma and Ethan up for chores"

He kissed Lisa and went to wake them up and went down to make coffee He was back up 15 minutes later with Coffee in hand.

"Emma and Ethan are outside, Emma is in the chicken coop and Ethan went to start milking the cows" He told her as he walked in and set down the coffee.

Then he took the baby to change her and Lisa grabbed the coffee and took a sip then she hopped in the shower and 15 minutes later was dressed and ready to go downstairs Matt handed her the baby and he then went to take his shower Lisa left the bedroom and looked in the rooms to check on the little kids thankfully they were asleep

Lisa took Chloe downstairs and put her in the swing and went back upstairs to grab her coffee When she came back down Emma came in with the eggs and she gave them to Lisa and Then Emma went back out to help her brother

By the time Matt came downstairs Lisa was almost done with breakfast.

"Hey Mattie, Do you want to go wake the little kids up for breakfast" she asked

"Sure honey I will go get them up" Matt said as he walked upstairs

Ten minutes the four little kids came charging down the stairs laughing and giggling and signing Emma and Ethan had come in with the milk and went to wash the manure smell off them and Matt put the milk in the jugs and out them away in the fridge and pulled out the already chilled milk as well as the juice

The eight of them ate breakfast. The kids were all pumped up about the family they knew were arriving today

"What time are Grandma and Grandpa and everyone else coming from daddy's family coming" Emma asked

"They will be here around noontime and Grampy Forester and Uncle Ridge Aunt Brooke Bridget and Michael will be here later this afternoon" Matt told them

While they were eating breakfast there was a knock on the door

"Hey Uncle Crane" Ethan said

Crane, Becky, Billy who was 4 1/2 and their 2 Year old Lindsey came in

"Thought you could use some help with chores and since your still eating I thought we would help ourselves" Crane laughed "We know how much food you always make"

"Actually I thought I would help you get ready for the party tomorrow" Becky said "Besides Billy and Lindsey wanted to play with the kids and according to Billy your house is so much more fun than ours"

"Not a problem" Lisa said After breakfast she sent Emma and Ethan upstairs with the little kids to supervise them getting dressed as she and Becky cleaned up the breakfast dishes

Once Emma and Ethan came down they went out with Matt and Crane to get the chores done and make sure the livestock was fed Brian came an hour later to help out

Lisa and Becky got the main house ready for the family arriving today

"What about the Bunk house is that all set" Becky asked

"Yeah Matt did that Friday when he got home" Lisa replied

"So what is the set up this time We have the pull out couch and the spare room" Becky said

"Yeah I think Martin and Ruthie will stay at your place. My dad and his girlfriend,Ridge and Brooke will stay in the bunk house, Sam and David will be in with Ethan. Bridget will be in with Emma Matt's parent on the Pull out in my office and Heather on the couch and When Richard and Rosina come on Sunday we can rearrange if we have too

"You are way too organized' Becky laughed

"With 7 kids what do you expect" Lisa laughed too I would never survive if I wasn't organized

They kept themselves occupied waiting for the family to arrive at noontime.


	2. Chapter 2 Family arrives

Camden's Crossing Chapter 2

The Family arrives

Lisa and Becky were busying themselves with getting lunch ready, as well as some food prepared for the party tomorrow, the little kids were practically out of control with all the energy they had Lisa Called Matt on the Walkie talkie.

"Hey Mattie are you there...over"

"Yeah Sweetie I am what do you need ... over" He asked

Can you and maybe Crane come and keep the little kids occupied for a bit take them outside they are running around like chickens with their heads cut off? ...Over"

"Sure, we will be right there.. "Over and out

Matt and Crane were to the house a few minutes later to get the kids outside for some fresh air and maybe let them help or at least they could pretend to help out with some of the chores they would probably just end up playing in the hay bales

"Now finally some peace and quiet" Lisa said "Well that is until Matt family get here at noon and then mine come in I think at 1pm"

"I can't believe how much energy the little kids have. I don't know how you do it we have our hands full with just the 2 we have and you with 7" Becky said as she shook her head

"Well at least for the time being it is quiet" Lisa replied, but as if on cue Chloe started to cry "Well it was nice while it lasted "Lisa laughed

She picked Chloe up who needed a diaper change and then she sat down in the massage chair turned it on then proceeded to nurse her

When she was done she put the baby back in the swing and finished helping with Lunch around noontime she called everyone in the house and they sat down for lunch once again the house was very noisy.

Airport

The plane from Glen Oak was really late. It was 1pm by the time it finally landed they didn't have to go to pick up their luggage because luckily they all had carry ons

The Forester Plane arrived early it also arrived about 1 pm and they all practically walked into each other Annie was the first one to see Lisa's Dad Eric F

She said to her husband Eric C "Hey honey look, it's Lisa's Family and then called out to him, Hi Eric glad you could make it too" she said as she walked over to give him a hug

"Hi nice to see you have you gotten over to the rental car agency yet?" he asked

Nope not yet we just disembarked and we were heading over there now Eric C said

So they all walked over to the hertz rental place and got 3 cars to accommodate the 12 people and headed to Camden's Crossing. They pulled up to the ranch 40 minutes later and Matt and the twins as well as Crane went outside to meet them and help them with the bags.

Her father introduced his fiancé to her , "Honey I would like you to Meet Jackie and we have a bit of news to share she is actually my fiancé"

"Oh daddy I am so happy for you" Lisa said and she hugged her dad and his wife to be

They all brought their stuff to where ever they were going to be sleeping and then came into the main house where Lisa and Becky were They were back in the kitchen preparing for the meal tonight and food for tomorrow.

"Hey can we help Annie? asked

"Sure" Lisa said and she put them to work,

Heather was sitting in the living room with the little kids working with Zachary first of all but all of them too, she wanted to see how improved their signing was and she was quite impressed especially with Zachary and Jacob Matt sat down beside them and signed right along with them

Heather said ( and signed) "We know you already know how to sign so I am not impressed" she laughed And then Matt laughed too

Lisa and the family spent the rest of the day getting ready for the party tomorrow The phone rang it was Rosina

The call from Rosina

"Hi Rosina" Lisa said I hope you are still flying in for the party tomorrow"

"Oh yes we are Actually We will be in at 6 am if that isn't to early" she replied with a note of concern in her voice

"Oh that's fine but you sound kind of funny is everything alright" Lisa asked

Rosina hesitated..."Well there is something we have to discuss with you and Matt but maybe this shouldn't be done over the phone and we really need to talk to both of you at the same time"

"Oh Rosina, now you can't keep me hanging like this now I will be up all night worrying maybe you should just tell me now"

"Well is Matt around, he should be on the phone to"

No unfortunately he isn't, he and both our dads went into town to get the balloons and the helium tank for tomorrow and he was also going to get the cake so we wouldn't have to get it tomorrow, but please you have to tell me I am on the cordless I will walk into my office give me a sec." Lisa walked in her office and closed the door "Ok go ahead" Lisa said

"I don't even feel comfortable with this but here goes Sarah wants to see Jacob and be apart of his life" Rosina said

"What... after all this time" Lisa Stammered Its been over 4 years and as you told us she hasn't even asked about him let alone seen him. She gave up all rights after he was born her idea not ours, I am his mother" and Lisa began to cry "I am sorry Rosina , I mean I know she is your daughter I mean no disrespect and you are his grandmother and you have always been wonderful to all our children...I really don't know how I feel about it... and I have no idea how Matt will feel about it... My concern is for Jacob I don't want him to be hurt you know I don't want her popping into his life and then just leaving.

" I know I am sorry to have to have asked you this in the first place but she did give birth to him but you are right up until recently she NEVER asked about him and if you want to know the truth I think her wanting to see him is motivated by guilt she has had 2 miscarriages with Ben and now she is pregnant again and she thinks she was being punished for her giving up Jacob the way she did and also I figure although she didn't say it for the partial abortion she had and she thinks if she makes amends everything will be ok or something"

"Oh, so its not even to even have a relationship with my son its just to ease her guilty conscience is that what you are telling me." Lisa said angrily

" I feel like I am betraying my only daughter when I say this but yes, and I am saying it because I love my grandson and I don't want him hurt" Rosina said

"Oh Rosina I am sorry you are in this position, I will talk to Matt about this But I myself have some serious reservations about this I know I am very protective of All my children but I am not completely saying no although I would be well with in my right to do so"

"We can talk about this tomorrow when Richard and I get there, again I am sorry about this I will see you tomorrow Love you bye" and Rosina hung up

Lisa sat in her office completely flabbergasted by the conversation she had with Rosina her emotions went from being furious to being upset. She knew she couldn't go out and join everyone else just yet she couldn't handle it so she just sat at her desk and put her head down and cried.

Matt and both their dads got back a short while later, Lisa didn't hear them pull in, When Matt came in the house he immediately saw she wasn't anywhere to be seen. His mom had Chloe in her arms and she was fussing. Matt put the cakes in the kitchen and his dad put the helium tank in the corner in the den along with the box of balloon Matt when back over to his mother.

"You want me to take her mom does she need to be changed?" he asked

"Well I just changed her but I think she is hungry but the only breast milk is frozen, I took it out and I can thaw it but it will take time so Lisa needs to nurse her but I am not sure where she is I don't think she went outside but she did take the phone with her"

"Give Chloe to me I will find Lisa" Matt took the baby he looked around and finally went into Lisa's office where he found her in the corner at her desk really crying

She stopped and wiped her face and eyes when he walked in with they fussy baby

"Oh she must be hungry" she said here give her to me" and she took Chloe and settled into the chair and started to nurse Chloe

Matt gave her a minute to settle before he asked "What's going on why were you in here with the door closed crying" he said as he went over to kiss her" My mom said you were on the phone and you came in here for some privacy who got you all upset?"

"Can we talk about it later I don't want to get going again I finally managed to get my emotions under control at least while I am nursing her anyway" she said with a sigh

"Ok as soon as you are done with Chloe I will put her in the swing and have the adults out in the living room watch her and we will take a walk ok" Matt said

"Ok I will agree to that" Lisa said

When she was finished with Chloe Matt took her and brought her out into the living room and placed her in the swing

"Hey mom can you or well any adult anyway , look after Chloe and the little kids Lisa and I are going for a walk, something has upset her and I want to find out what?" he said as he put the phone back on the charge base

"Sure honey no problem there are enough of us here to watch these little munchkins" Annie replied

Matt grabbed his coat and gloves and then he grabbed Lisa's as well and went back to the office and helped her on with her coat the went back through the house and he told them they would go to far but would be back in a little while

It was cold out, It was only 36 degrees so they really had to bundle up the both put scarfs and gloves and hats on and then he looped his arm around hers and they went for a walk and she put her head against his shoulder, she was very quiet

So since she wasn't talking he figured he needed to ask "Ok my sweetie what has you so upset"

" I don't even know where to begin with this" she said

"Well how about first by telling me who called?" he said'

"It was Rosina" she plainly stated"

"Ok... does it have anything to do with Sarah?" he asked

"Yes" she sobbed I am upset but also angry at the same time My emotions are all over the place"

She went on to tell him about the whole conversation she had with Rosina

He took her in his arms and held her " I understand why you are upset, I am too but I am more mad than anything I mean if she only just wants to see him to appease her guilt or whatever than no way I am not going to let her mess with our son that way and legally we don't have to let her see him, Well we can talk about this more with Richard and Rosina when we see them tomorrow and see if we can get more of a feel on how Sarah is really doing Like if once she has the baby she is carrying now would she drop Jacob like a hot potato,"

"That's what my feelings are too, I am not threatened in the least in my position as Jacobs mother I am just protective of him and I don't want him emotionally hurt by her, I feel a bit better talking this out with you, honey you always make me feel better, now lets go inside I am really cold Brrrr"

So they walked back to the house and went back inside and they went into the kitchen,

"Everything ok" Annie asked

"We are not sure but we will figure it out tomorrow when Richard and Rosina get her" Matt said

Matt filled her in briefly on what was going on but asked her not to ask to many questions or Lisa would get upset again so they tabled the discussion until tomorrow.

The dinner was finished and put on the table so some people at in the kitchen and some ate in the dinning room when every one was done the older kids went to close down the ranch for the night and the adults gave the little kids a bath and put them down for the night then when the older kids came in they also took their showers and then played on the WII until it was time for Bed Martin and Ruthie headed over to Crane and Becky's when they left for the night since they were staying there .

Heather said she was tired so Matt brought her into Lisa's office and pulled the couch out into a bed and helped her make up the bed

Lisa's family and her father's fiancé headed over to the Bunk house only Bridget stayed behind , she was staying in Emma's room baby Michael went to the Bunk house Lisa had set up a port a crib in there for him.

The only adults left up were Matt and Lisa, and then Annie and Eric They sat in the living room by the fireplace for a while then Annie and Eric turned in for the night and Lisa and Matt lay on the rub beside the fireplace and got a little friendly

he kissed her deeply " I want you so much he said,"

I want you too she said " But not to kill the moment Uhm we have a houseful of people so I think we should take this upstairs she giggled besides the baby is in our room anyway"

"You are right he" said as he scooped her up in his arms

She kissed him " I love being swept off my feet by you"

He carried her upstairs and placed her on the bed. He then locked the door and made sure the baby was asleep. He couldn't get out of his clothes fast enough

"Here let me help you" Lisa said as she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down his legs. He already had his shirt off so he was standing there in his briefs.

"You have way too many clothes on he growled" and nibbled on her neck and pressed his erection up against her,

He practically ripped her clothes off and they pushed her back on the bed and he tore his underwear off and climbed on top of her.

" God I want you " he said "but I want to make sure you are nice and ready for me so I am going to play with your body"

He sucked on her breasts and made his way down her stomach." God you are so beautiful" He continued lower until he reached her sexual center and orally pleasured her until she was just on the edge and then stopped. He climbed back up her and thrust inside her and they climaxed together and fell asleep with him in top of her.


	3. Chapter 3 Sunday the day of the party

Camden's Crossing Chapter 3

Sunday the day of the party

Lisa awoke about 5 am to Chloe fussing. Matt was still on top of her

"Mattie you have to get up I have to feed Chloe," she said

He groaned but didn't move, then the baby really got going which finally woke him up, he rolled off her and got up and picked up Chloe "Boy is she soaked right through the diaper and everything what are these the cheapo diapers and wow does she have a rash on her cheeks"

"Yeah I guess I won't be buying the generic brand any more and I have ointment in the changing table I have been using on them"

Lisa got up and put clothes on while Matt changed the baby and then handed her off the Lisa to feed her and he stripped the bassinet sanitized it and put clean bedding on it

"I think I will go and put on some coffee and get up Emma and Ethan, We will get started on the chores" he said as he finished putting on his clothes

"Well just make sure I get my coffee before you head out to do them or I will be a really big grump"

"Yes Ma'am" he said as he kissed her

"Oh you can wake up the other older kids too, they actually like doing ranch chores it's a treat for them because they don't get to do it all the time, you know how Sam and David especially like milking the cows" she said

"Sure No problem" he said and went out the door, he went into the older kids room first to Emma's room and woke up Bridget and Emma then to Ethan's room and woke up Ethan and Sam and David. They all headed downstairs to do bundled up because it was very cold and went out to start the chores while Matt put on the big coffee maker and he got out some stuff to get breakfast going He figured the big coffee maker would take a while Luckily they had the single K cup coffee so he first made himself a cup then made Lisa's He walked back upstairs

"Here you go honey let me put this on the table" he said

"Thanks Mattie, Hey you want to feel Chloe's head does she feel warm to you, I wasn't sure at first But I think she is"

Matt touched her forehead "Yeah she is Let me get the thermometer "

Matt took her temp "Well it is low-grade its only 100.1 Let me get her some Tylenol" Matt came back in a minute or two with a dropper full of baby Tylenol Lisa took her off her breast and Chloe immediately began to fuss Matt opened her mouth, "Well whaddaya know" he said then gave her the medicine

"What is it Mattie?" Lisa asked

"I think I know why she is fussy, running a temp and has the rashy cheeks. She is cutting teeth look at her bottom gums"

"She is only two months its to soon for that" Lisa responded

"Take a look for yourself" He said

Lisa looked in her mouth sure enough two little white buds were showing through the gums

"Wow this is early, well at least we know she isn't sick at least" Lisa said and then she put her back to her breast

"Well I am going to go help the kids outside" he gave her a peck on the cheek and went out

Lisa finished up with Chloe and brought put her in her bouncy seat and put her on the floor in the bathroom and she took a quick shower When she finished her coffee and then picked up Chloe bouncy seat and all and brought her down stairs, Annie was already up getting the pans out for breakfast

"Good morning Mom" Lisa said to Annie as she walked into the Kitchen with a fussy Chloe

"Hey good morning yourself, boy she is fussy didn't you feed her yet,?"

"Yup she is fed burped and changed she is just running a low-grade temp which Mattie gave her Tylenol for believe it or not she is cutting teeth" Lisa said

"At this age , wow she is starting young"

Heather came into the kitchen, "Do you want some help"

"Wow your up early I know it wasnt Chloe that woke you up, do you usually get up so early?" Lisa asked

"Well I smelled the coffee and wanted some I figured I could help make breakfast too" Heather replied

Annie took the baby and walked around with her to try to soothe her while Heather and Lisa started breakfast

Emma and Bridget came in around 6:00 with the eggs " hi mama Emma said we not only got the eggs we cleaned out the coop and fed the chickens here you go with the eggs . Do you want help with breakfast or should we go out with the boys , daddy and Uncle Crane and work on the livestock in the barn?"

"Well I think for now we are ok in here Why don't you go and help with either milking the cows or taking care of the stables" Lisa replied

"Ok mama we will and they took off outside again as they were going out the Door Grandpa Eric F and Jackie we coming in the house and Grandpa Eric C was coming down the stairs

"Can I help with anything?" asked Jackie

"Sure we can put you to work" Lisa replied why don't you start with the cracking the eggs in the bowl while I start on the pancake batter"

The women all worked together even Annie let both grandpas take over with Chloe while she went into the kitchen to help Brooke and Ridge along with baby Michael came in the main house a short while later and helped where they could Then Martin and Ruthie along with Becky, Billy and Lindsey

"You know with the amount of people we always have there we will need to build an addition on just to seat everyone" Lisa laughed "but it is a good thing our house is huge"

The older kids plus Crane and Matt came in the house around 6:30 The boys brought the milk to the kitchen where they strained it and put it in the jugs

Matt headed upstairs to get in the shower he had just gotten out when the phone rang he answered it "Hi this is Mattie"

"Hi Matt its Richard I just wanted you to know that we are in the car and we are heading to the house but..." He hesitated

"But what" asked Matt

"We didn't have a choice we told her it was a bad idea but she insisted and they came with us and are in the car behind us" Richard said

"Oh God you don't mean Sarah and Ben" Matt whispered

"Yup that's what I mean" he replied

"You do realize Lisa is going to go through the roof, and we have a house full her family and mine plus the Mcfaddens will be here this afternoon we are like having 50 people here" Matt said

" I know, she wouldn't listen, and when did she ever listen to us anyway, we are about half way there now we will be there in a less than a 15 minutes Sorry about this Matt"

Matt quickly got dressed into his church clothes, By the time he went downstairs the little kids were up and the older kids had already showed and were dressed breakfast was almost done

"Hey Lisa" Matt said as he walked into the kitchen

" Oh good you down here can you get the little kids set up for breakfast?" Lisa asked

"Uhm actually that has to wait a few I need to talk to you in your Office NOW!" he said as he pulled her out of the kitchen and into her office

"Geez Matt what's gotten into you this morning?"

"I just got off the phone with Richard, They are on their way here and should be at the ranch shortly and Sarah and Ben are with them" he told her

"WHAT!... are they crazy how could they let her do that they Don't they know what a scene this will create We haven't even decided if we were going to let her see Jacob" Lisa said

"Richard and Rosina tried to stop her but she and Ben booked themselves on the same flight and came anyway"

"Oh my god" Lisa said as she collapsed on to the chair near her desk

"Well I guess we have no choice in the matter do we however at least for now she isn't going to be introduced as his mother He can call her Miss Sarah or something because now isn't the time for anything else, AND HE WILL NEVER CALL HER MAMA" She said as she started to shake and sob"

"SHHH its ok" he said as he pulled her into an embrace " I am in agreement with everything you said, I will meet them outside and confront her and tell Sarah this OK" Matt said

"OK" Lisa replied

He let her go and then said "I am going to put my coat on and wait for them outside OK"

Just as Matt stepped outside, the two cars pulled in

Richard and Rosina got out of their car first While Ben and Sarah sat waiting not exactly sure of what they should do now that they were there

Rosina walked over and gave Matt a hug and So did Richard

"We tried to tell her this wasn't a good idea Rosina said " at least not yet not this way especially with you having a houseful of people but she wouldn't listen, how did Lisa take the news"

"As you can imagine she is upset, but graceful as always she will allow Sarah in the house now but under certain conditions because we don't want a scene."

Matt motioned to Sarah and Ben that it was alright for them to get out of the car

"Matt I am sorry about doing it this way but I had to come" Sarah said

"Well this isn't the way we wanted it handled and as you can tell it is a packed house so this isn't the time to be introducing you to Jacob well as what your true connection is to him at the moment. Lisa is fiercely protective of all the kids and IF we end up explaining to Jacob who you are to him it won't be this weekend. I mean up until now you didn't even want to know whether you gave birth to a boy or a girl never mind wanting to see him, We don't want him hurt and I will make this very clear LISA IS HIS MOTHER"

"I understand Matt I would never try to step in and take over I just want to have a chance to know him that's all"

"Ok just so long as we are clear we will just introduce you as Miss Sarah and that Bubbe and Zayde are your parents at least for now Lisa and I will discuss how we want to handle future visits and what information Jacob will know and when to tell him, he is after all only 4"

"Ok I am fine with that now can we get out of the cold its freezing out here Oh by the way sorry not to have introduced him first . This is my husband Ben" Sarah said

"Nice to meet you" Ben said as he shook Matt's hand

"Same here" Matt said and they walked in the house out of the cold

Lisa had set 4 extra places for them to sit and eat breakfast

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said the house was packed" Ben said

"There will be way more once we get home from church My sister Lucy an her family will be here and the rest of Lisa's Cousins the McFaddens will be here too roughly 50-60 people good thing we have a big house huh" Matt said

Matt pulled Lisa aside " She agreed to be introduced as Miss Sarah or something like that for now she wont push any other issues now so just relax ok

The little kids were already sitting at the table Zachary and Jacob were signing up a storm with Heather

Heather looked up and saw Sarah and was surprised she knew what the situation was

"Hello Sarah" Heather said

Sarah looked over and saw her and noticed that the two boys were signing to each other

"Hello Heather what a nice surprise I didn't expect to see you here" Sarah said

"Matt and I have remained friend and since Zachary was diagnosed with a serious hearing impediment we've become much closer and I have been here a lot"

Matt introduced Sarah and Ben for the benefit of those who didn't know them

"Everyone this is Sarah and Ben Sarah is Richard and Rosina's daughter" then he introduced them individually to Lisa's Family who knew that she was his ex-wife Emma and Ethan said hello they knew who she was from 4 and a half years ago and subsequent conversations they had over heard. The little kids had no idea and were oblivious that anything was up so they all just said hello and said who they were

Sarah's heart swelled with joy but then with guilt and hurt when Jacob introduced himself

"Hi I am Jacob and this is my brother Zachary and my sisters Alexis and Leah" Since he was a couple of months older he was always the leader of the well pack

Sarah went over and kissed him on the cheek, and said in a choked up voice" Hi I am Sarah I am so very glad to meet you" and then so not to make a scene she just went and sat back into her chair next to Ben

They ate and then everyone pitched in and cleaned up after breakfast Lisa and Matt went to get the little kids ready for church, but then Chloe became fussy again so she went to take care of her so Matt was juggling the 4 kids to get them ready

"Hey Matt, Sarah and I will help you with the little kids" Rosina offered

"Uhm..." He hesitated he wasn't so sure if he wanted Sarah to help "Well ok sure Rosina and Sarah went in the boy's room and found their clothes on the back of the door,

Within 15 minutes the little kids at least were ready Chloe was asleep in the swing and Lisa and Matt where in their room putting their church clothes on

"I am still not comfortable with her here Mattie and you let her and Rosina get the boys ready did you lose your mind"Lisa said

"Hey wait a minute, don't give me that attitude and Rosina has helped with the kids before"

"it's not Rosina I have the problem with, its Sarah, If she thinks she can just come in here and play mama to my son..." Lisa turned away from Matt as she got all teary eyed and choked up

Matt came up behind her and turned her towards himself and pulled her into an embrace

"Its ok honey, and Sarah will never replace you as Jacobs mama" Matt reassured her

"I am sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you, Forgive me Mattie" Lisa said sobbing

"It's ok I am not mad at you Lisa You are under a lot of stress , we both ate with the houseful of people and now Sarah showing up, I think you are doing pretty well if you ask me"

Lisa finished getting dressed and then Lisa went and fed Chloe again got her changed and around 9:30 she and Matt helped all the Little kids get into their coats, Annie helped with Chloe putting her into her pram then everyone got into their vehicles and headed to church.

Church services were done by noontime Lucy and Kevin told Lisa that they would be to the house by 1 or 1:30

Everyone got in their cars and headed back to the ranch and were there by 12:20 the party was in full swing by 2 pm there must have been 50 people in the house it was controlled chaos

Matt had the camcorder and was filming the party the little kids were having a ball opening the presents then eating the cake, Jacob was helping Zachary with his gifts Lisa had a hard time letting him know that he already had his party and that these toys were his brothers but Zachary was always good at sharing so They played together well the party went on through the afternoon

At some point Jacob had went upstairs to go to the bathroom Sarah looked around and found no one watching and she went upstairs after him

She found him coming out of the bathroom trying to button up his pants

"Here Jacob let me help you with that" Sarah said

"Uhm Ok" Jacob innocently said

"Hey which one is your room?" She asked

He brought her to his room " I share this room with my brother Zachary"

"Well you know he is only your half brother" Sarah told him

"What does that mean" Jacob asked

"Well do you know when your mama had Chloe in her belly" Sarah asked

"Uhm Yeah and then she came out and was born" Jacob said

"Well you do know that you were not in your mama's belly like all the other kids were don't you" She asked

"I don't know" Jacob said

"You were actually in my belly Your daddy and I used to be married but now he is married to Lisa an I am married to Ben"

Jacob didn't know how to react this was too much for a 4 year old

"I am your real mama Lisa just adopted you after you came out of my belly I am sorry that I never came to see you but I will be seeing a lot more of you maybe you could stay with me and Ben I am your real mama and I miss you"

"No I don't like that" he said I live here with mama and daddy" he said

"She is not you mama I am your real mama and Ben and I want you to live with us" Sarah told him

"Noooo" he said

She got mad at him and slapped him on the face

He was getting louder as a result and Sarah didn't want anyone to hear so she covered his mouth almost suffocating him he squirmed away she let go realizing that he couldn't breath

"I am sorry honey, she said but you can't be loud like that " she told him "well I am going to go back downstairs, you come down when you are ready" she went to kiss him and he backed away

She then just went downstairs and joined everyone else About 20 minutes later Lisa looked around and realized she didn't see Jacob

"Hey Mattie where's Jacob?" she asked

"I don't know I didn't notice he wandered off" Matt replied

"You stay and keep everyone entertained he may have went upstairs to use the bathroom and you know how he has trouble with the buttons on the pants still" Lisa said

Lisa went upstairs and found him laying on his bed, it looked as if he had been crying but he was now asleep she touched his forehead "No temp " she though to herself "He must have been overtired I will let him sleep"

She covered him with a blanket and kissed his forehead and went back downstairs

"Did you find him" Matt asked

"Yeah he is on his bed sleeping" Lisa replied

"With all this commotion? He isn't sick is he?" Matt asked

"Well I felt his head he isn't warm maybe he was just tired we will see how he is when he wakes up" Lisa said

The party went on for a while most of the local people like the Mc Faddens and Lucy and Kevin headed home around 5 The rest of the Camdens and Heather left a short time later to catch a quick plane ride back to Glen Oak and so did Richard,Rosina Ben and Sarah they wanted to see Jacob but he was still asleep Lisa's Family weren't going home until Monday so they stayed in the ranch and helped Clean up. Chloe was in Grandpa F, fiancé Jackie's lap and she was giving her a bottle. and Brooke was feeding baby Michael. Eric F, Ridge and Ethan went outside to shut the ranch down for the night. The little kids went upstairs to play Jacob was awake and was very upset and started frantically signing to Zachary

Zachary came running downstairs and was pulling on Matt and Lisa to come upstairs he was signing faster than Matt or Lisa could keep up with

"Slow down Zachary" Lisa said and signed "too fast "

Matt and Lisa watched Zachary signed "Jacob was crying bad and said he is going to be taken away" and then he asked "why was Jacob going to be taken away"

Matt stayed with a very upset Zachary and Lisa ran up to the boys bedroom Jacob was inconsolable Lisa pulled him into her arms

"Oh my sweet boy whats wrong"

He sniffled and coughed "Thhaatt Sarah lady said you weren't my mama"

"What did she say can you remember"

"She said I wasn't in your belly like all the other kids I was in her belly and she is my real mama, I don't want to live with her" he said

"I am your mama its true that you did grow in her belly but that doesn't make her your mama I will always be your mama and no one will ever say any different you will always be with daddy and me" I love you the same as all your brothers and sisters I nursed you just like I do Chloe. You are my little boy and no one will ever take you away from your home"

He continued to sob and she lifted him in her lap and she found out he had wet and messed himself something he hadn't done since he was 2 1/2

She lifted him up grabbed some of Zachary's old pull ups and his PJs and carried him into the hallway Emma was coming in the hall with Bridget

"Mama what's wrong with Jacob?"

"I will tell you later, right now I need you, and Bridget to watch the other little kids. Go get Zachary downstairs and bring him up. Tell daddy I need him NOW! in the little kids bathroom" Lisa told her

Lisa brought Jacob in the bathroom and ran the water in the tub Emma did as she was told and brought Zachary upstairs and Matt bolted up behind her. He walked into the bathroom as Lisa was stripping Jacob out of his clothes he had his thumb in his mouth something he hadn't done since he was a baby and he was still sobbing.

"What's going on?" he said gently as he stroked his son's head Jacob move away from Matt and nuzzled closer to Lisa

"It's ok baby daddy loves you too we both will keep you safe no one is taking you away from us" she said as she wiped the poopy off his bottom and then placed him in the tub

"Who does he think will take him away from us?" Matt asked

"I will give you a guess...and she is NEVER ALLOWED NEAR THIS HOUSE OR MY CHILDREN EVER AGAIN!"

"Oh my god what did she say to him" Matt asked

Jacob looked at Matt "Sarah said she" he pointed to Lisa "wasn't my mama I didn't come from mama's belly I came from Sarah's Belly, I don't like that Sarah lady I don't want to live with her"

"You will never have to live with her and I will try and fix it you don't have to see her if you don't want to"

The rest of the little kids have to get ready for bed" Lisa said do you want to finish up with Jacob while I tend to them she asked Matt

"Nooooo" screamed Jacob and her clutched around Lisa's Neck for dear life

"Ok baby I am not going anywhere Daddy will go and take care of them instead ok" Lisa said

Matt quickly got the rest of the little kids ready for bed he had them wash up in the master bathroom and he had grabbed their toothbrushes before he had left the kids bathroom Emma and Bridget took turns reading to them Matt then went down to bring Chloe upstairs and put her in the bassinet after he changed her and put her pjs on all the while Lisa was still consoling Jacob she finally managed to get his teeth brushed and then she got him dressed, he usually could do most of it by himself but he wouldn't do any of it

He wanted her to carry him, she went to put him in his bed and he screamed he didn't want to stay in his room

"Jacob its ok you will be safe in here Zachary will be in here it's ok baby"

Jacob was terrified Matt came in when her heard Jacob scream he knelt by Jacob's bed

"What is it buddy?" Matt asked

Jacob just sat there sobbing more with his thumb in his mouth

"I think he needs to sleep with us tonight and tomorrow we need to make an appointment with a child psychologist to help undo the damage S.A.R.A.H. has done" she picked him up and carried him the their bedroom" Do you want to sleep with daddy and me tonight" Jacob shook his head yes and she placed him on the bed

"Mama will be right back I have to get changed and go to the bathroom,"

Jacob wouldn't let her go so she sat with him for a while and she waited for Matt to come upstairs

Ethan had come in from helping grandpa and uncle Ridge and he was sent upstairs to get ready for bed Matt was downstairs filling in everyone in on what Sarah had done and how traumatized he was now

"I can't believe she did that What the hell was she thinking" demanded Eric F

"Calm down Eric Matt isn't the enemy" Jackie said

"Oh I know he isn't I am just as mad as hell to think any one would hurt any of my grandchildren"

"I don't know what Sarah was thinking but Lisa and I are going to make sure she never sees him again" Matt said "and I am definitely going to call Richard and Rosina tomorrow to let them know what she did"

"Well we are going to the bunk house but if you need us come get us ok" Ridge said and the four of them plus the baby went out to the bunk house

Matt went upstairs Lisa was sitting on the bed with Jacob I her lap

"Hey you have to take him so I can go to the bathroom and also get ready for bed Lisa went to get up Jacob didn't want her too,

"Jacob its ok. Go to daddy I am just going to the bathroom I will be out in a minute" Jacob transferred from Lisa's arms to Matt's arms and clung to his neck in a death grip

"Not so tight Jacob daddy can't breathe" Matt said he loosened his hold on Matt and then lay down next to his daddy

Lisa was out a few minutes later ready for bed she looked in the bassinet, Chloe was asleep she pulled it next to her side of the bed and then lay down next to Jacob. Matt then got up and did what he had to in the bathroom and a few minutes later crawled into bed.

Jacob slept in between them but unfortunately it was a fitful sleep Matt and Lisa didn't sleep very well due to Jacob being so restless and sobbing quite a bit all night .


	4. Chapter 4 Damage has been done

Camden's Crossing Chapter 4

Monday morning

Lisa woke up to the strange feeling of a child nursing but it wasn't Chloe she had got up and sat In the Rocker and did that in the middle of the night When she opened her eyes she realized that Jacob had lifted her night shirt and was half asleep nursing from Lisa's breast, Lisa didn't know what to feel. Jacob was to old to be doing this but she didn't want to push him away and emotionally traumatize him more than he already had been she reached over and nudged Mattie

"Mattie wake up" she said quietly he opened his eyes "Look at Jacob, I woke up to him doing this"

"Lisa he is 4 he is way past the age of nursing" he replied

"Don't you think I know that" she whispered "but if I make him stop he will feel rejected I don't want to traumatize him anymore than he already is"

"Your right Lisa, but he can't do this anywhere outside of the bedroom, he is again too old to be doing this, I think the best thing to do is take him to a child psychologist I have a good friend you know Chris Olden I will see if he can fit him in today"

"Oh honey please do I am at a loss on how to help Jacob" Lisa said "I also want YOU to call and speak to either Richard or Rosina and let them know what a prize their daughter is let them know what she did and how Jacob is reacting"

"Oh believe me I intend to, I told you family last night before I came upstairs, and your father flipped "

"I bet he did daddy is very protective, but you know that"

Jacob started to move around and pulled off from her breast and stuck his thumb in his mouth and then got red in the face

"Whats the matter Jacob?" Lisa asked

He didn't say anything he just put his other hand down his pants Lisa realized that he must have wet himself, "Mattie can you get him a change of clothes and another Pull-up"

Matt understood "sure I will be right back, he let and went into the boy's room and came back a minute or two later Lisa took Jacob into the master bathroom and washed and changed him She couldn't get over how much he had regressed in such a short amount of time Lisa had to hold back the anger she felt towards Sarah

it was still very early yet so she put Jacob back in their bed just then Chloe awoke fussy Lisa changed her and then lay down in the bed with her to nurse her. Jacob didn't like that at all he went to hit Chloe in order to get her out of the way

Matt caught his hand "Oh no Jacob mustn't hit if you are going to do that you can't sleep in here, and I know you love the baby"

He cried " I'm sorry daddy"

Matt hugged him "I know you are you never hit, I know it's because you are upset about Sarah but still no hitting you can't get jealous over the baby, You are a big boy and you can eat big boy food Chloe can only nurse so she needs mama in this way because it is the only thing she eats ok, When you were little like her you could only eat that way"

"OKay" he said and then popped his thumb back in his mouth and snuggled against Matt and fell asleep.

The alarm went off about 5 am which woke Matt and Lisa up she quickly changed Chloe and then set her down in the bassinet and threw some clothes on herself, Matt struggled to get out of Jacobs death grip with out waking him up, he finally managed to, and then he got up and got dressed Matt picked him up gently and put him in his own room in his own bed and then went and woke the older kids up for chores before breakfast

Lisa went downstairs and started the coffee Matt, Ethan, Emma and Bridget put their coats and stuff on and went to start chores, she started to The girls came in from the enclosed chicken coop and brought in eggs and then went to the barn to help Matt Ethan and Uncle Crane who had gotten up and went out to the stables

Matt was filling in Crane on what had happened with Jacob

"Why the Hell would she do that. How ignorant can she be?" Crane said

"She's not ignorant just self centered she always was she was raised an only child so the world revolved around Sarah" I didn't realize how bad until last night, she isn't a mean person she just has no concept of how to be a parent .Lisa is fit to be tied she NEVER wants Sarah near him again" Matt said

"Hell I don't blame her I wouldn't want her near my kid either" Crane replied

Back at the house Lisa busied herself making breakfast stopping every so often to look over ant Chloe in the swing She finished with the eggs and had just put them on a platter when she heard a blood curdling scream from upstairs, It was Jacob

Alexis and Leah were in the little boys room and they had woken up Zachary they were trying as best as 4 year old could to console poor Jacob who was sitting in the middle of his bed hysterically crying Lisa came in the room

"Mama why is He crying" Alexis asked "is he hurt" Leah asked

"No he is just scared Lisa said as she picked him up Shhhh baby its ok"

"Yyyoouu left me" he sobbed

"Oh honey we had to get up for chores and breakfast and we thought you still wanted to sleep so daddy and I thought you would be scared in our big bed all alone and you would feel safer in the room with Zachary. Are you ok now?"

Jacob shook his head yes and again popped his thumb in his mouth

"Why do you have your thumb in your mouth?" Leah asked

"Only babies do that" Alexis said

"He's not a baby Zachary signed and tried to say to stick up for his brother, he's scared"

Jacob just sat there clutching on to Lisa she picked him up "Why don't we all go downstairs so I can finish breakfast

Lisa's family was in the house by the time she came downstairs with the kids, Lisa went to put Jacob down he wouldn't let go of her neck The other kids tried to get Jacob to get down and play with them, he wouldn't budge

"Honey I have to put you down to finish making breakfast you want to eat don't you?"

He shook his head no and kept his thumb in his mouth

"Well everyone else does " she said as she tried to pry him loose he wouldn't budge,

Her father came over "Come to grandpa Jacob" Jacob hung on to Lisa and just shook his head no and said "mama"

"Why don't Jackie and I finish making breakfast" Brooke said

"Thanks" Lisa replied Lisa sat at the table next to the swing where Chloe was Jacob still clinging tightly to her

"Wow Matt wasn't kidding when he told us how Jacob was last night, you know who did a real number on him didn't she" Her dad said angrily

Jacob started to shake "Oh honey shhh, grandpa isn't mad at you he is mad at Sarah"

He pulled his thumb out of his mouth "She's not my mama" and then he popped it right back in

"No baby I am your mama" Lisa told him

Her dad got up and kissed him " I am sorry to have scared you Jacob" he said softly

Matt and the kids came in a little while later breakfast was almost ready so they all did a quick wash up in the downstairs bathroom put the milk away and sat down at the table,

"Do you want to sit in your chair and eat" Lisa asked him

He shook his head no and pointed to her breast

"Honey you are really too big for that and I have to put you down Chloe needs to eat soon so I want to eat quick before I have to nurse her"

Then Jacob did something he rarely had done even when he was much younger and it would have been common He threw himself on the floor and had a tantrum Matt picked him up not sure what to do about it because he knew Jacob was doing this because of the incident with Sarah, He brought him upstairs Jacob held his arms out to Lisa crying mama the whole way upstairs . It broke Matt's heart

He sat Jacob on his bed and rubbed his back " Jacob you're not like this you have to stop"

" I want mama" Jacob demanded

"Well mama has all your other brothers and sisters to help to so you have to share her but she isn't going anywhere and neither are you. No one will take you away from mama or me OK I know you are scared and you think that is what is going to happen but you are safe ok?" Matt said

Jacob said nothing he just put his arms up for Matt to hug him, Matt was so upset to see how hurt his little boy was he picked up Jacob and hugged him

"Do you want to go downstairs now and have some breakfast?" Matt asked

"Ok" Jacob said

"Can you sit in the chair by yourself like a big boy? You can sit right next to me if you want"

"Ok" Jacob said but he still wanted to be carried Matt brought him downstairs and sat him on the chair in the booster seat right beside him Lisa got up and filled his plate and kissed him on the head

"You doing ok my sweetie" she asked

He shook his head yes and then started to eat Emma and Ethan were done and cleared their plates and they were happy they didn't have to go to school today because it was Martin Luther King day

"Aren't you going to get ready for school Matt asked

"No daddy it's a holiday remember" Ethan reminded him

"Oh yeah I forgot that's right I am off today too"He replied and then thought to himself "Crap that means Chris Olden probably won't be in the office today either but I think I have his home Number I should try him there"

"So dad what time are you guys heading back to New York?" Lisa asked

Well, Jackie and I, if you don't mind would like to stay a while Longer , But Ridge Brooke and the kids have to leave at 11" Eric F said

"Dad we'd love you to stay but we have so much going on with J.A.C.O.B. like trying to get him to see a councilor and everything things are kind of volatile around here" Lisa replied

"That's exactly why we want to stay you will have your hands a lot fuller than you usually do so we will stay as long as you need us to" he replied

"Oh daddy thanks so much" then she looked to Jackie are you sure you don't mind?" Lisa asked

"Honey I don't mind at all besides it will give me a chance to get to know you all a lot more anyway"

"Oh, that's great"Matt said "Once we get Ridge and Brooke and the kids off we can get you out of the bunk house and into the house"

"That will be great" Jackie said "it is a little cold to come over every morning for coffee" she laughed

Brooke and Jackie along with Emma and Bridget helped finish cleaning up after breakfast Ethan and Ridge went over to the Stable to meet Crane and Brian to muck out the stalls and finish feeding the Livestock. Lisa sat on the couch to nurse Chloe and Jacob sat right next to her with his head against her arm

The other little kids were on the floor playing with Legos

Lisa said to Jacob "why don't you sit and play on the floor I am sure Zachary would love for you to help him build something"

He really didn't want to go and sit on the floor, "Honey it's ok you can sit right next to my legs ok, go play" He finally got down on the floor, Zachary pushed Legos over to Jacob who was sitting practically on top of Lisa's legs

"Good boy Zachary, nice sharing " Lisa said and signed to Zachary

Zachary signed "is Jacob ok now" and then he signed to Jacob "are you ok?"

Jacob just shrugged his shoulders and started to play with Zachary and then with the girls to, they pushed over their Legos to so they could all play together

While this was going on Matt went into his home office and wanted to call Chris Olden at home but he figured it was too early to instead he chose to call Richard and Rosina ,

Rosina picked up on the first ring , "Hello good morning"

"Hi Rosina its Matt," He said

"Oh hi Matt your calling awfully early, What's up" she asked

"Plenty, I don't know how to begin with this, but first of all before I tell you I want you to know Lisa and I don't blame you at all for what Sarah did while she was here, with that said I have to let you know as far as I am concerned Sarah can never see Jacob again"

"What? Why? I thought in time you and Lisa were going to let her at least get to know him so long as she wouldn't interfere or try to take over the mother role" Rosina asked

"We were but that changed Remember how Jacob was asleep when you left well a little while later Zachary came down frantic, trying to tell us Jacob was upset It seems that Sarah must have went upstairs with Jacob and had a conversation with him Jacob told us she said that Lisa wasn't his real mama and that he was not in Lisa's belly he grew in her belly, he is afraid that Sarah will take him away from us"

"Oh my god why would she do that" Rosina asked

"I don't know she is your daughter ,Jacob is so completely traumatized he has regressed he is now incontinent, sucking his thumb and wants to be carried around everywhere like a baby"

"Oh my poor little grandson, Matt I am so sorry I am going to let Richard know. As much as we love Sarah, God she was so wrong in doing that"

"Again we don't blame you We love you guys but YOU need to do something about Sarah and let her know she blew it big time"

"I will honey, Well with Jacob being the way he is now you will really have your hands full do you want us or at least me to fly back and help" she asked

"I will let you know, because of the situation Lisa's dad and his fiancé are staying on for a while just until we try to get a handle on things I will talk to Lisa however

"Ok and Matt I don't know what Sarah is pulling but even though I do love her if she tries to do something underhanded like overturning the adoption which I don't think is possible or getting partial custody or anything else like that I can pretty well speak for not just myself but Richard too, we are on your side for this because you and Lisa are best for Jacob, she had her shot when he was born she could have easily retained custody or shared custody but she didn't. I don't want my grandson hurt "

"Oh thank you Rosina you don't know how much that means to me and Lisa, Well I am going to let you go I have another phone call to make to a child psychologist friend of mine to see if he can come over to the house and meet with us and Jacob." Matt said

"Ok talk to you later Bye" she hung up the phone and went and told Richard everything.

Matt's next call was to Chris Olden's home

"Hello" Julie his wife answered

"Hi Julie, is Chris around its Dr Matt Camden

"Sure, I will go get him" she replied

A couple of minutes later Chris picked up the phone, "Hey Matt sorry it took so long I was just getting out of the shower, What's up

"Am I safe to assume you have today off like me because of the Holiday?" Matt asked

"Well yeah I was just going to hang out with Julie and kids today" Chris said

" I hate to ask would you be able to maybe unofficially come by the ranch you can bring Julie and the kids and they could play or hang out with the Emma and Ethan, I know Freddie and Gillian love the horses and they are only a little younger than the twins so they would have a great time"

"Uhm I don't think Julie would mind but what's up you and Lisa having issues or is it one of the kids?"

"Its Jacob." Matt said and then he explained the whole situation

"Oh wow you guys do have a problem on your hands, I will tell you that Sarah must have said a whole lot more than Jacob is telling you, for him to be so upset, We will be over after lunch ok"

"Oh thanks Chris I really appreciate this" Matt said and he hung up the phone

Matt left his office and went into the living room Lisa was done with Chloe but just sitting with her on her lap she hadn't wanted to Move because she was afraid to disturb Jacob He sat down beside Lisa

"I made some phone calls first to Rosina but I will tell you about that later, then to Chris, He Julie and the kids will be here this afternoon"

"Oh that's a relief. Did you tell him the issue" she asked

"Oh I told him everything that Jacob said and then he told me that there had to be a lot more going on that just what he told us for him to be so traumatized It is just that he might be to young or just to upset to convey everything to us" Matt said

"You know the same thing crossed my mind too, hopefully Chris can help us get to the bottom of this and guide us on how to help him," Lisa said

The kids continued to play Matt sat on the floor with them to play Lego's. By the time 10:30 rolled around Bridget came down stairs all packed and within 15 minutes Ridge and Brooke came back from the bunk house with the baby and they were ready and packed. They loaded the rental car and said there goodbyes and headed back to the airport to go back to New York

By 11:00 it was just Matt and Lisa and the kids. Eric F and Jackie took Ridge and family to the airport and would be back as soon as the plane left Matt sat on the couch next to Lisa and kissed her neck

"How are you holding up" he asked

"I am ok, I suppose I should go make lunch here take Chloe Oh I think she needs a diaper change "She giggled

"Oh thanks a heap," he said as he took her.

Matt took the baby to the changing table Lisa went to get up and looked at Jacob not knowing if he would be ok to let her up or not. Jacob continued to play with the little kids not noticing that Lisa got up

She walked past Matt, "He's still playing and not flipping out that I got up , I am going to make some sandwiches and soup"

"Do you want help?" Matt asked

"Nah, just go sit with the kids and make sure Jacob stays calm" she said

Fifteen minutes later Lunch was on the table Lisa had put some aside for her dad and Jackie if they were hungry when they got back

"Lunch is ready she yelled out"

The kids scrambled to the table, Jacob made sure he sat right next to Lisa

They all ate and then when they were done they waited for Chris and his family to arrive

Back in Glen Oak at the Glass house

Rosina had filled in Richard on what Sarah had done and the damage it had done to Jacob

"What the hell was she thinking has she lost her mind" he said

"I have no idea and I can't believe any daughter of our would do something like this but she did" Rosina replied Well you know she can pretty much kiss any relationship that she wanted to have with him goodbye Lisa will not let her anywhere near Jacob now and I do not blame her" she said

" I don't think I want my daughter near our grandson either, I think we should fly out there ourselves so we can see for ourselves just how bad she hurt him,"

Rosina agreed and within an hour they left for a 3 pm flight back to Truckee/ Tahoe


	5. Chapter 5 the Oldens Arrive at ther Camden's

Camden's Crossing Chapter 5

The Olden's arrive at the Camden's home

Eric F and Jackie got back to the house around 2, They ate and then moved their stuff in from the bunk house to the spare room

There was a knock at the door at around 3pm Emma opened the door to see her friend Gillian and her brother Freddy with their parents behind them

"Hey guys come on in" Emma said " Hey daddy the Olden's are here she yelled out to him

Matt went to shake Chris's hand and welcome Julie and the kids in

"Hey can we go with Emma and Ethan to look at the horses " Freddy asked

"Well if it is alright with Dr Camden you can" Julie said

"Sure go ahead" Matt said "hey Emma go grab Ethan"

The 4 older kids went outside. Lisa introduced the Olden's to her father and his fiance' Jackie

Hey Matt, why don't Jackie, Julie and I keep the triplets out in the Living room and You Lisa and Chris take some Legos into the den with Jacob and meet together" Lisa's dad Eric said

"Sure that's a great idea" Matt said as he gathered up some of the Legos to bring in the den

Lisa handed Chloe off to Jackie and then Picked up Jacob who was sitting holding Lisa's leg with one arm and he had his thumb in his mouth with the other one

"Come on big guy lets you me and daddy go in the den to play" Lisa said Jacob didn't mind as long as Lisa was carrying him

Matt and Chris followed behind Lisa "Wow Matt he really has regressed" Chris said

Chris sat on the floor with Jacob "Can I play with you" he asked

Jacob looked at his Lisa for reassurance "Its ok he is a friend play with him"

Chris took a small tape recorder out of his pocket and hit record

Lisa and Matt watched as Chris engaged in playing Legos with Jacob an using the Lego people he asked Jacob to tell him who these people were

Like all children he said for each person they represented members of his family Chris purposely kept a female Lego person out and then he introduced her

"Hey can my friend (Meaning the Lego person) play too?" Chris asked Jacob

"Ok" Jacob said

"and in a little voice to be the character Chris said Hi I am Sarah can I play"

Jacob screamed "nooooo" and picked it up and threw it across the room

Chris went and got it "Sounds like you don't like Sarah, Jacob "

"No she is mean she hurts Jacob" he said

"How does Sarah hurt Jacob" Chris asked him

"When I told her I didn't want to live with her and wanted to live with Mama and daddy she said she is my mama and she wants me to live with her and Ben"

"and what did you tell her?" Chris asked him

"I just yelled at that stupid Sarah lady and said noooo! then she hit my face"

Matt and Lisa went to respond but Chris motioned to them to back off and not say anything

"Oh that must have really hurt you I am sorry that happened to you Jacob. Did that Sarah lady do or say anything else to you don't worry you are safe" Chris asked him

Jacob went silent and put his thumb in his mouth and started to cry Lisa went to comfort him but Chris stopped her

"Its ok Jacob you can tell me my job is to protect kids and make things ok for them ok" he said as he patted him and ruffled his hair

"I..I cried real loud when she hit my face and she put her hand on my mouth I gots scared and I couldn't breath then she let go and went away I don't like her at all"

I don't blame you Jacob she scared you very much but you have your mama and daddy right here and me now to protect you "

They played a bit longer. Chris shut off the tape recorder and put it back in his pocket

"Hey Jacob can I talk to mama and daddy alone so we can come up with a plan to keep you safe how about you go play with your brother and sisters is that ok"

Jacob looked at his mama she shook her head yes then Jacob agreed to go play with his siblings Lisa walked him out to the livingroom and Let her dad know that they needed to talk with Chris. Jacob sat down next to Zachary and started to play

Lisa walked back to the den shut the door and sat next to Matt

"I can't believe she put her hands on my son! Lisa exclaimed

"It explains a lot of his behavior, "Chris stated " I want to see him if you can manage it a couple times a week. If it is easier I will come here on my way home from the office as a professional courtesy because we are friends, I will check with Julie to see what days she doesn't mind me being late"

"That's great Chris thanks so much Well lets go out and hang out with the rest of the family ok "Matt said

They all went back into the living room it was roughly 4 pm

"Hey do you guys want to stay for dinner I have several pans of lasagna to through in the oven so its no problem?" Lisa asked

"Sure we will accept it will save me from cooking" Julie said

Truckee airport 4:15

Richard and Rosina had just disembarked the plan when Richards phone rang he looked at the caller ID and saw that it was it was Sarah

He answered the phone "Hi Sarah"

"Hey dad where are you I thought Ben and I were coming over for dinner?" she asked

We will have to make it another time and your mother and I are furious with you for the emotional damage you caused our grandson we are in Truckee now to see for ourselves just what you did, just what were you thinking telling him that you not Lisa was his mother?"

"Oh that, well he needed to know who I was" Sarah replied

"Not that way he didn't Know how Matt and Lisa are I am in sure in time when Jacob could process the information they would have told him and if you wanted let you be a part of Jacobs life but now I am afraid you blew it, You showed extreme lack of common sense and care for the wellbeing of Jacob by doing what you did look Your mother just rented a car and we are heading back to their house in Truckee I will let you know the extent of the damage you caused when we see for ourselves"

"But dad" Sarah said but it fell on silence her father had already hung up

The Glasses drove to the ranch and was there by 4:45 with traffic

"Hey daddy who is pulling up to the house?" Ethan asked

"I have no idea we aren't expecting anyone"

Then Richard and Rosina got out of the car

Then Ethan yelled and signed for Zachary's benefit " it's Bubbe and Zayde"

All the kids got up and were so excited all but the one who should have been excited the most seeing them he thought Sarah was with them because she had come with them the last time and Jacob began to get hysterical and cry for Lisa

Lisa picked Jacob up as Richard and Rosina entered the house Jacob was clinging to Lisa for dear life

"Honey it's ok its just Bubbe and Zayde" Lisa told him as she held him

Rosina walked directly over to where Lisa and Jacob were come to Bubbe it's ok Jacob" she said as she held out her arms to him

He screamed at the top of his lungs "Nooooooooooooooo I don't want to see that Sarah lady"

Rosina patted and rubbed his back and Jacob winced away from it almost as if it had caused him pain

"Richard walked over it's OK Jacob we are not taking you to see Sarah we will protect you from her its ok"

Jacob loosened his grip around Lisa's neck for the first time since they arrived but he still wouldn't let go his thumb was in his mouth still and Lisa noticed that even though he had a pull-up on she could feel that he wet himself

"Why don't I take you upstairs to the bathroom and we can get you changed,"

Matt overheard "did he uhm" and gestured about Jacob wetting himself

"Yeah he did I will take him up, Rosina come upstairs with me will you" Lisa said When they got upstairs she asked Rosina to go into the little boys room and go in the closet for some pull-ups

Lisa took Jacob in the bathroom and had him finish his business and then took the pull-up and change of pants from Rosina. Then they went back downstairs Jacob was still a little unsure of himself with Richard and Rosina there he still was expecting Sarah to show up at anytime

Lisa and Matt wanted to talk privately with Richard and Rosina. Lisa put Jacob down next to Chris

"Jacob stay out here and play Chris will make sure you are safe, me and daddy want to talk to Bubbe and Zayde alone ok" Lisa told him

He took his thumb out of his mouth long enough to say "Ok" and then popped it right back in

Lisa,Matt Richard and Rosina left the kids and walked in the den and sat down

Rosina shook her head, "I can't believe the difference in Jacob, he used to be well sort of the leader of the pack of the little kids and now..."she let the sentence hang

"It's painfully obvious how my daughter effected my grandson" Richard said, "I love her but he is a small child and has to be protected at all costs"

"Its worse than you know" Matt said as he pulled Chris's tape recorder out of his pocket "Psychologists generally tape their sessions and the gentleman that is out in the living room is a friend of mine and he came to see Jacob and taped their first session,"Matt said as he pressed play

Richard and Rosina sat and listened and when it was done Rosina said " I can't believe she would hurt him no wonder he is so frightened"

Richard just sat there shaking his head he looked furious, "Sarah is lucky she isn't here right now, I am so mad I don't know what to do about it"

The four of them sat for a while longer and chatted about what to do about Sarah no one knew exactly but the one thing they all agreed upon was that at least for now Sarah was to have no contact with Jacob, whether or not that would change in the future would be determined later Matt and Richard went back into the living room Rosina went into the kitchen with Lisa while she put the trays of lasagna into the oven and then sliced some Italian bread and spread garlic butter on it and put it aside to put in the oven later

Then the two of them went back into the living room then a while later they all went and ate dinner

After dinner Richard asked "do you mind if we stay for a day or so we can stay in the bunk house?"

"No problem" Matt told them "we love having you and maybe with the two of you here reassuring Jacob that you will protect him too we can get our little boy back to the little boy he was before Sarah traumatized him"

"That's why we want to stay we want to help with that in anyway we can" Rosina added

After dinner the Oldens left for home and Chris told them he would stop by after work on Wednesday but if there were any major issues with Jacob not to hesitate to call

Matt, Emma and Ethan along with Crane helped to close the ranch down for the night

They got back in the house around 7 and Emma and Ethan went upstairs to make sure they had their stuff ready for school tomorrow then they each took their turn in the shower. they used the master bathroom because Lisa was in the other one getting the little kids ready for bed

All the little kids were done and ready for bed by 7:30 Lisa sat in the boy's room with Chloe in her bouncy seat on the bed with Jacob with the 3 others on the floor listening and to her read them a story Of course Zachary was watching her sign the story when they were done they said their prayers the little girls scampered into their room with Matt so he could tuck them in Zachary climbed in his bed and she tried to get Jacob to stay in his bed

"It's ok Jacob you stay in here tonight this is your room and Zachary missed you last night. Daddy made sure all the doors were locked and you have me and daddy, Grandpa and Jackie Bubbe and Zayde here to keep you safe. Will you try and sleep in your own bed?" Lisa asked him

"Light on?" Jacob asked

"Well how about the door stays open I put a night light on and the hall light will stay on."

"I'll be a big boy I try." Jacob said

"Good boy" Then she kissed him and said I love you and covered him up and then went to Zachary kissed him and signed I love you and covered him up, Matt had come in the room to do the same with the boys as he did with the girls

Lisa picked up Chloe bouncy seat and all and put her in their room and went to the little girls room and kissed then good night and then went to Emma and Ethan they were in Ethan's room watching the movie the show Once upon a time

"Oh hi mama" Emma said "We have our stuff ready for tomorrow. We will go to bed as soon as this show is over"

She kissed them good night and went back to her bedroom where Matt was sitting in the rocker holding a fussy Chloe

"I do think she is hungry I changed her diaper already and we know how much she just loves that" he said sarcastically

Lisa traded places with him and took Chloe to breast feed her Matt went and shut to peek in n the little kids again Jacob especially then came back in the room and shut the door and sat on the chair next to Lisa

"I am so happy Jacob felt safe enough to sleep in his bed tonight, how did you get him to do it?"

"Well I just tried to go back to as normal a routine like always. When I was done I asked him if he would stay in his bed because Zachary missed him last night then I told him you locked the house and then listed all the adult in the house and that he would be safe He agreed as long as the hall light stayed on oh go tape a note to the light switch so no one shuts it off"

Matt got up and did that when he came back in the room Lisa was still feeding Chloe,he went into the bathroom to get ready for bed when he came out Lisa was done feeding Chloe and was putting her in the bassinet and then she went into the bathroom and when she came out she crawled into bed with Matt.

"God what a long day" She said as she snuggled close to him and put her head on his exposed chest.

He wrapped his arms around her "Boy you are not kidding, I still don't know what to do about this whole situation, what are the long term ramifications going to be I want Our little boy to be back to normal again"

"We have to take it one day at a time and just be the loving supportive parents we have always been and also follow Chris's lead he is the expert"

"Yeah you are right taking it one day at a time is best I suppose there isn't anything else we can do" He said as he rubbed the small of her back

She looked up at him and kissed him, "Are you to tired tonight"

"I am never too tired for that" he told her he moved to get up to lock the door

"Matt we can't keep the door locked all night...Jacob" Lisa told him

"I will get up before we fall asleep once we put our clothes back on and unlock the door,"

He climbed back into bed and undressed his wife as well as himself 

"Oh Mattie that feels so good" Lisa said as Matt started to kiss her body

"I want you Lisa," Matt said as he continued, he slid her panties off and slid his fingers inside her playing with her making her wet and ready for him

Lisa Moaned, " Oh you like that huh,?" Matt said teasingly

"Oh yes..... I want more" Lisa replied in a moan

Matt took Lisa's night shirt off and then got himself completely naked and climbed on top of her and made love to her for the next hour then before they fell asleep he did as he promised and unlocked the door and then they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Tuesday back to school Back to reality

Chapter 6

Tuesday morning back to school

Lisa was up first it was 4:00 am. She had to nurse a fussy Chloe, the baby had gone for 6 1/2 hours since her last feeding. She changed her then sat against the headboard with a pillow behind her back to nurse her Matt began to stir and the turned over and reached for his wife,

"Oh your up" he sat up next to her and kissed Chloe's head then he got up used the bathroom checked on the kids Jacob had slept in his bed all night he went down to put the coffee on then came back upstairs

When he got back into the room Lisa asked " did you look in on the kids? How is Jacob?"

"He is still sleeping in fact everyone is" Matt told her

Lisa finished feeding Chloe then handed her to Matt so she take a quick shower, When she was done and dressed Matt handed the baby back to her and threw some clothes on and went to wake up Emma and Ethan for morning chores

Lisa brought the baby downstairs and put her in the swing. Matt, Eric F and the twins bundled up and headed out to get the eggs milk the cows and get the other misc. chores done. A short time later Jackie came in the kitchen to help Lisa with breakfast

"Boy you guys sure do get up early around here" Jackie said looking at the clock. It was only 4:45 "The only reason I am handling it is my body is still on east coast time otherwise I would still be in bed" she laughed

They got out the ingredients for pancakes and Lisa made the batter while Jackie cut up fruit, All of a sudden there was a blood curdling scream from upstairs, it was Jacob

Lisa asked Jackie to stay with Chloe as she flew up the stairs. Richard and Rosina were already in the boy's bedroom with the light on which woke up Zachary the girls were already in the room.

When Lisa got in the room Jacob reached out his arms "Mama" he called out to her

She picked him up, he was soaked right through the pull up along with diarrhea

"Ok baby I am right here, did you get scared?" she asked him as she carried him into the bathroom and stripped him down

"I had a bad dream" he said then he popped his thumb into his mouth Rosina brought in a pull-up and some clothes in the bathroom for Jacob, Lisa washed him up in the tub while Richard and Rosina helped the other little kids get up and dressed Rosina stripped and remade Jacobs 5:30 Everything was quieted down

Matt Eric and the twins came in about 5:30 with the milk and eggs they had finished with all the morning chores Matt let Lisa know that they have to contend with some sick steers and the vet would need to be called first thing then he noticed Jacob sitting quietly in Rosina's arms in the Rocking chair

he knelt down next to them, "Hey my little man are you ok?" he asked him

"I is scared" Jacob said

Rosina said "he had a nightmare and he woke up screaming and he had an accident, he still hasn't told us what the nightmare was but we all have a pretty good idea"

Matt went to take him but Jacob refused "Daddy you smell stinky poop"

Matt laughed "alright I will go show I know I smell like the horse poop"

Eric was coming out if the kids shower when Matt got upstairs and headed to the master bathroom to take a quick shower he was completely done and dressed for work by 6am and was downstairs for breakfast

Jacob was still sitting on Rosina's lap in the rocking chair thumb in mouth and asleep Richard was sitting in the chair next to her

"Do you want me to take him?" Matt asked her

"No I will sit with him a while longer, You go eat and Help Lisa with the kids and when you are done I will hand him off to you and then we will eat"

Matt went in and sat at the table and helped the other little kids fix their food Emma and Ethan were done already and were helping clean up Matt went on to remind her to call the vet for the sick animal

"I remember Matt you already told me" Lisa Laughed "I may be turning 33 this week but I am not senile"

Back in the Living room Jacob still slept in Rosina's lap

"I can't believe the emotional damage Sarah has caused our grandson" Richard whispered I love her but at least for now we can't let her anywhere near him"

"I agree, I had hoped in time maybe she could have visitation but no I certainly don't think that is best for Jacob, I still have no idea what she was thinking and then finding out she put her hands on him, it makes me worry about what kind of parent she will be to the child she is carrying now" Rosina told Richard

Jacob started to stir " Mama" he whined

Rosina shushed him "there, there Jacob" Rosina said as she patted his back "its ok Mama and Daddy are in the other room Bubbe is here."

"Ok" he said and popped his thumb back into his mouth

"Are you getting hungry my little man" Richard asked him

Jacob shook his head yes and reached out "Zayde up" Richard picked him up off of Rosina's lap and they three of them went to the table

"Look who decided he was hungry" Richard said as he sat Jacob in his seat with the rest of his brothers and sisters

Lisa put some pancakes and fruit in the plate in front of him and then Matt cut up the food for him Lisa then served Richard and Rosina and everyone finished eating

The twins cleaned up as best they could then got their backpacks put together and put their lunches in them and put them by the door for when the had to leave for school

Everyone cleaned up, The twins bundled up for school it was a whopping 32 degrees out so it was freezing, the bus came for them at 7:30 Matt left for the office he needed to be in around 9 for his first patient Lisa called the Vet about the sick livestock and he told her that he would be there in the afternoon to see what the trouble was.

Crane and Brian came over the house along with Becky and Kelley and the kids Billy and Lindsey loved to play with the kids and of course Kelley brought Dylan who was almost 5 and there newest addition Gage who was almost a year old Like always it looked like a daycare center in the living room Lisa also called Chris Olden and left a message about Jacobs nightmare and the fact he wet and messed himself again

Crane and Brian went out to look at the sick live stock to see if they could get a better handle on what was going on and to mend some fences that the last storm took down

Richard and Eric went out with Crane and Brian to see what they could do about helping out around the ranch, it was a little after 9 am and Richards phone rang it was Sarah.

"Hi Sarah" Richard answered

"Hi dad are you still in Truckee?" she asked

"Yes your mother and I are, we will be staying at least a few more days and I am so angry with you I can barely contain it, how could you put you hands on that child?"

"What DID LISA Tell you that" She spat out angrily,"

"Actually no she didn't, because he is so traumatized they had a child psychologist come to the house and he taped the session and it came out in Jacobs own words what you did. He is terrified he even reacted badly to us when we first arrived because you came with us the last time.

"Dad I didn't mean any harm I was frustrated he kept calling HER mama"

"I hate to say this but grow up Sarah, and she IS HIS MOTHER, YOU MADE THAT CHOICE Lisa is the only mother he knows what did you expect him to do he is 4 and how dare you hit him or worse practically suffocate him by trying to keep him quiet after you hit him, We heard the tape those were his words"

"Oh dad I..."

Richard cut her off ,Your mother and I think at least for the time being be concerned with your own life and the baby you and Ben are having and stay away from Jacob, Maybe in time You can know him, I don't know but right now he is so traumatized, he is back to wetting an messing his pants , he wants to be carried like a baby he barely lets Lisa out of his sight, that psychologist has his work cut out for him if we want Jacob back to where he was BEFORE YOU met him look I have to go I do love you I will talk to you tomorrow ok Bye." And Richard hung up

"I take it you were on the phone with YOUR DAUGHTER Eric" F said angrily Does she have any Idea of the emotional damage she has done to our grandson?"

"Oh I MADE SURE TO TELL HER, and as much as I love her she is a grown woman who needs to deal with the consequences of her actions, I told her she at least for the time being needs to stay away from Jacob.

"For a few Years at least if EVER." Eric replied

" I agree Jacob is to young to deal with any of this, maybe if Sarah didn't do what she did and she was introduced slowly and then when Jacob was old enough to comprehend Who Sarah was to him, but I told her more than once when we first found out over the phone what she did she blew it big time" Richard said

Richard and Eric helped Crane and Brian for the remainder of the morning and at lunchtime they went back to the house. Lunch was pretty much done. The kids seemed to be playing alright all except Jacob who wasn't anywhere to be seen

"Where's Jacob?" Richard asked Rosina

"Lisa had to go into her office and do some work and Jacob wouldn't let her out of his sight so he is in there with her." Rosina told him

Then Richard whispered to Rosina, "Sarah called while I was outside, I told her what we know she did and how it affected Jacob, and that she needs to stay away from Jacob I basically didn't let her get a word in and then I told her I love her and I had to go, I was too upset with her to really have a conversation with her"

"Just then Jackie called out "Lunch is ready

Everyone in the living room went and sat at the table Lisa's dad knocked on her office door and peeked in and said "lunch is ready" and then looked in and saw Lisa holding a teary eyed Jacob

He walked in and knelt beside them "What's wrong my little man"

Jacob reached out his little hands "grampa"

He picked him up and sat on the chair beside Lisa

"Nothing but the usual is wrong dad he is fretful all the time I spoke with Chris Olden and he will come by the house tomorrow afternoon to meet with us again'

Eric F hugged his grandson, "He will be back to his old self eventually it will take a lot of time and patience"

The three of them went to eat in the kitchen

Back in Glen Oak a lot was happening, the phone rang at the Camdens

Annie answered "Hello"

"Hi mom its me Simon I brought Cecelia to Glen Oak maternity she is in Labor he contractions are 5 minutes apart its going very fast I already called her parents they are on their way I hope you will be too

"I will let call your father and we will meet you at the hospital" Annie replied

Annie and Eric Camden and Gwen and George Smith (Cecelia's Parents) were in the waiting room. Five hours later Simon comes out to announce the birth of his first child

BACK IN TRUCKEE

It's dinner time Emma and Ethan had been home for a couple of hours. The Vet had come and gone and tended to the sick livestock and at least Camden's Crossing didn't have as big a problem with the sickness going around as some of the other ranches in the county

Matt has just arrived home and kissed his wife "how did the day go" he asked her

"It was ok, Jacob was a challenge, but it will take time"

Then she explained the livestock situation but before he could reply the phone rang "Let me grab that" Matt said "Hello?"

"Matt it's mom we are at the hospital."

"Oh my god what's wrong is it dad?"

"Oh no nothing is wrong quite the opposite I just finished holding my newest grandchild" Annie said happily

"Oh that's right, Cecelia, Great, so what did she have?" Matt asked

"You have a new niece" 7 lbs. 10oz Lori Jean Camden she is beautiful"

"Oh that's wonderful," he told his mother then he told Lisa the news

"Oh tell them I said congratulations" Lisa said

"Here tell my mom yourself he said as he handed her the phone

"Hey mom Congrats on being a grandmother again, never gets old does it?" Lisa said

"Nope it doesn't wait until you see her blond hair blue eyes like Simon and Cecelia"

There were a bunch of people talking in the background at the Ranch and Annie recognized Richard and Rosina's voices right away

"Hey Lisa why are Richard and Rosina back there I thought they left when we did?"

"They did actually but because of the situation with Jacob they came back" Lisa replied

"What situation with Jacob?" Annie asked

"Oh that's right Matt mustn't have told you with all the craziness around here"

Lisa took the cordless into the other room and went into full detail about what had happened on on Sunday and the last couple of days

"oh my God I can't believe Sarah would do such a thing "

"Well she did, and Jacob is so emotionally traumatized we have him seeing a councelor now he is regressed to a toddler now"

Lisa and Annie talked for a bit longer while everyone else ate dinner

BACK IN GLEN OAK AT SARAH AND BEN'S

Sarah had told Ben about the conversation that she had with her dad opting not to tell him about the fact that she had slapped Jacob and Even ben came down on her for what she said to him

" I thought you were going to work up to having a relationship with Jacob, How could you do that to him his is only a little boy Sarah" Ben said in exasperation

"Well How could I know I am an only child and have never really been around little kids except in a professional capacity" she replied

"Oh give me a break you are 31 almost 32 years old and what you have no common sense, I love you but I don't buy it" Ben said accusingly

"Well it made me sick him calling her mama" Sarah said

"She IS his mother you made that choice when you had him remember"

"Well I made a mistake" Sarah sobbed

"Unfortunately some mistakes can't be undone" he replied the most you could have ever hoped for is maybe visiting him and getting to know him, now I am afraid you may have blown it, There is nothing legally you can do, I already looked into it.

Sarah sat there and sobbed, Ben pulled her into his arms and held her "Shhh don't cry honey. Maybe in time they may forgive you and you will get to know him, but for now just be happy we are having this one" He said as he rubbed her slightly rounded tummy'

She pulled away from him, "I want my son back and I want to legally look into it more there has to be a way there just has to be"

"Sarah if you love this child don't traumatize him anymore than you already have, according to your parents you have reaked havoc with him give it a rest for a while at least until our child is born, then after we can see if enough time has passed and maybe Matt and Lisa will let you try again with him, but I bet it will be under strict supervision."

Sarah reluctantly agreed, "Maybe you're right ,but I still want to make some more legal inquires on it there is anything I can do to overturn the adoption or see if I an get back any legal rights to Jacob"

BACK IN TRUCKEE

Everyone had eaten dinner and Matt, Crane, Emma, Ethan and Lisa's dad Eric, went to shut the ranch down for the night. Becky headed home with Billy and Lindsay, and Lisa, Jackie and Rosina finished cleaning up the kitchen then headed the 4 little kids upstairs for their baths, and also brought up baby Chloe. Jacob still wouldn't do anything for himself and wouldn't let anyone but Lisa take care of him

The little kids were down and asleep by 7:30 even Jacob with some coaxing was asleep in his own bed Matt,, Eric F. and Emma and Ethan were back in the house by 7:45 the twins went to their separate rooms to get ready for bed and finish any home work they had Eric and Jackie and Richard and Rosina remained downstairs for a while but Lisa and Matt excused them selves and brought the baby upstairs and they were upstairs for the night, After Lisa finished nursing Chloe she handed her off to Matt and she got ready for bed When she came out of the bathroom Chloe was asleep in the bassinet and Matt was in the bed already under the covers.

"Come here my love" Matt said with a devilish grin

Lisa Locked the bedroom door and climbed in bed to find an already naked husband

"Matt growled "You have way too many clothes on Mrs. Camden" He said as he nibbled on her neck and worked his hands down to slide his hand into her panties and started to play with her between her legs

"Oh so you think you are going to get some two nights in a row do you" Lisa said Teasingly 

"You know you want me and besides I am irresistible" Matt said 

"You are that if nothing else" Lisa Laughed 

Then Matt kissed his way down her stomach and slid he panties off and then spread he legs and began to feast on her

"Oh God that feels so good "Lisa moaned

Matt feasted on her sucked and licked until Lisa was almost over the edge then he moved away and climbed on top of her

"You like to be the one in control don't you" Lisa said

"Yup you know I do" he replied

He possessed her and they fell asleep with and fell asleep before they got up and unlocked the door


	7. chapter 7 Life moves forward

Chapter 7

Wednesday 

Matt and Lisa awoke to a screaming Jacob, kicking and having a tantrum at their bedroom door, they had fallen asleep with the door still locked Lisa and Matt quickly threw on some clothes and opened the door, by the time they opened it the whole house was awake even Zachary ( The banging woke him up)

Matt picked up a screaming Chloe and Lisa picked up Jacob who was completely beside himself at this point even after she picked him up he couldn't stop the hysteria

Matt told everyone to go back to bed all but Emma and Ethan who decided to get a jumpstart on chores seeing how it was almost time to get up anyway Matt went downstairs to grab Chloe a bottle, he figured Lisa would be too busy with Jacob to feed her heated it up and went back upstairs

Lisa brought Jacob into their room and sat in the rocker with him to see if she could calm him down

As he quieted he finally said "I had a bad dream that Sarah lady is going to take me away, and you locked me out of your room"

"We're sorry we will try to remember to keep it unlocked before we fall asleep ok" Lisa told him as she rubbed his back

Jacob still just wanted to cuddle with Lisa and wouldn't get out of her lap So Matt sat on the bed and fed Chloe while Lisa rocked Jacob, with in a little while Jacob actually fell back to sleep and she picked him up and carried him back to his room. Zachary and the other little kids after all the commotion earlier had went back to sleep too because it was too early for them to be up yet

Lisa went back to the room Chloe was only half way through the bottle and since her breasts were full she took her from Matt burped her and finished feeding her on the breast, Matt went downstairs to make coffee

Glen Oak

Sarah awoke to really bad cramps and shook her husband awake

"Ben wake up I am in so much pain I think I am having another miscarriage" Sarah said in a panicked voice

Ben quickly helped his wife get up and get dressed he helped her into the car and they hurried to the Glen Oak Hospital Emergency Department, Sarah was examined, she hadn't lost the baby yet but Sarah was pretty sure she would, it was then she vowed if God would forgive her she would seek custody of some sort for Jacob.

She was admitted to the hospital and Ben decided to give Richard and Rosina a call

In Truckee

At 6 am Richards cell went off he was sitting in the kitchen talking with Matt and Rosina about the situation with Sarah.

Richard answered his phone "Hello"

"Hi dad it's Ben, I had to bring Sarah to the ER early this morning she is having very bad cramping she may be having another miscarriage, but we don't know for sure yet"

"Oh no not again" he said as he handed the phone to Rosina and hurried to pack their things to go back to Glen Oak

Rosina answered and Ben told her as what was going on

"Ok Ben we will be on the next plane to LAX as soon as possible" Rosina told him

When Rosina got off the phone Matt has a concerned look on his face "Whats going on Rosina?"

"That was Ben, Sarah was admitted to the hospital she may be having another miscarriage, Richard and I have to head home to check on her"

"Of course I understand and so will Lisa, and no matter how upset we are at her actions Neither Lisa nor I would wish this on her or Ben I hope everything is OK"

Rosina went to help Richard Pack and then Richard called the airport to get a fight, If they left immediately they just might make the next flight that would leave in an hour and a half

Lisa Came downstairs with Chloe to make breakfast and looked around and asked, "Where are Richard and Rosina?"

"They went to the bunk house to pack. Sarah is in the hospital possibly miscarrying and they are rushing back to Glen Oak" Matt told her

"Oh wow and as mad as I am at her for hurting Jacob, I would never wish that on her I hope everything will be OK" she replied"

"I do too" he agreed

the two of them chatted and Lisa's Dad and Jackie came down to help with breakfast and Jackie went in the kitchen with Lisa to help Matt filled in Eric F about Sarah and Lisa filled in Jackie a short time later Emma and Ethan came in from doing chores with the milk and eggs then Richard and Rosina came in to say good bye and rushed off to the airport

Matt and Eric F went upstairs to wake up the little kids for breakfast the kids came barreling down the stairs and sat at the table

After breakfast Emma and Ethan went and got ready for school and then the bus came for them at 7:30

Life moves on

Sarah did indeed lose this baby too and she was devastated, which made her secretly even more determined to get Jacob back or at least be in his life once she was released from the hospital she made many legal inquiries on how to do this

Wednesday and Friday Chris Olden again came to the ranch to have sessions with Jacob

Lisa's dad and his fiance' went home at the end of the week because things seemed to settle down a bit

unbeknownst to Lisa and Matt, ( Or Richard and Rosina for that matter),Sarah had sought legal council to get some of her parenting rights back to Jacob, Sarah's Lawyer told her it was a long shot but he took the case anyway. Paperwork was filed the beginning of April for an adoption appeal and then a custody hearing

So In April things were really back to normal Jacob was only seeing Chris every other week now and he was almost back to his old self

On Monday April 23rd it was Matt's 32nd birthday the older kids were on spring vacation Lisa was planning a pretty good sized party for him, Matt was working from home that day and only in the morning then Dr Willoughby would cover the rest of the day in the clinic

Lisa and Emma were in the kitchen making Matt's favorite meal Turkey with all the trimmings it was like Thanksgiving in April Lisa had already made the cake and frosted it and put it aside for after dinner

Ethan was out in the stables with Guthrie taking care of the horses while Matt played with the little kids outside, as it got closer to dinner Matt brought the little kids in the house and got them washed up.

Matt then went to the kitchen "MMMM something smells awfully good in here" he said as he stole a piece of turkey

"Hey knock that off just because it is your birthday today doesn't mean you can steal the food if the kids see you they will try it too"

"Ok I will be good he said "Just let me have one more piece" he said as he quickly snatched another piece

Lisa swatted his hand playfully "Oh you are incorrigible"

He grabbed her and kissed her "Am I forgiven yet"

Lisa kissed him back "Yes you are forgiven, hey since it is getting close to dinner and the McFaddens, The Oldens and The Kinkirks will be here soon can you call Ethan and Guthrie in to get washed up?"

"Sure no problem" he replied

Lucy, Kevin and the kids were headed to Camden's Crossing for the party, unfortunately Kevin was also going there on official business he had to serve Matt and Lisa with some a court summons from Los Angeles County, Lucy had accidental seen what they were too

"Kevin can't you wait at least until tomorrow to serve them, its his birthday for pete's sake"

"I would be negligent in my sheriff duty if I don't give them the papers today I have to Luce" as much as it kills me to do it" he replied

"I can't believe she is trying to do this, Sarah gave up her rights to Jacob and now she wants custody "Lucy whispered

"Shh keep it down Lucy you are not even suppose to know about this" Kevin chastised her

They arrived at the ranch thankfully before anyone else had gotten there, Ethan and Guthrie were just going on the porch when they saw the car pull up

"Ethan waved at them, Hi Aunt Lucy and Uncle Kevin, You guys are early come on in"

Kevin ,Lucy and their kids Savannah and Nathaniel went on the porch and into the house with Ethan and Guthrie

Ethan yelled out to his parents " Aunt Lucy and Uncle Kevin and the kids are here.

Matt came in the room, "Lisa and Emma are in the kitchen making dinner if you and Savannah want to go help her" he said to Lucy

"Lucy had a rather solemn look on her face that Matt didn't notice but then just hugged Matt and said "Happy Birthday" nd then she and Savannah went into the kitchen

"Hey Ethan, Guthrie , can you watch all the little kids I have to talk to your dad in private" Kevin told them

"Sure no problemo uncle Kev" Ethan replied

Matt took Kevin into Lisa's office "So what's up Kevin"

"God I hate to do this to you on your birthday Lucy tried to get me to wait until tomorrow but I expect you will want to get a jump on it as soon as possible, he took out the papers My office received these this afternoon so I have to officially serve you with this, and he handed them the papers.

Matt signed for them and looked at the papers his heart sank, "Oh God Lisa is gonna lose it when she sees these and things just started to get back to normal with Jacob"

Lucy and Lisa and the girls were working in the kitchen, Lucy was acting strange and so finally Lisa couldn't take it anymore and with an exasperated breath said "OK, I can't take it ! Spill it Luce, what's going on?"

Lucy nervously replied, "What do you mean?"

"Come on I have known you long enough to know when something is up, is something wrong?"

"Uhm well I am not supposed to know anything you need to ask Kevin and Matt I think they are in your office" Lucy replied "can finish up in here go talk to them"

Lisa walked out of the kitchen angry and upset at the same time almost afraid to find out Matt and Kevin were still talking about the subpoena and what steps legally they should legally take and if Sarah actually had any grounds to stand on since it was her idea to give up Jacob in the first place and Matt still had the paper work in which she actually tried to have a full abortion and in fact killed one of the babies she had been carrying. The door to the office open and Lisa walked in to find an very upset Matt who tried desperately to pull himself together when she walked in. The two men looked like they had been caught with there hand in the cookie jar so to speak

"So there is something going on Lucy couldn't hide it from me any better than the two of you can OK OUT WITH IT!" she demanded

"Maybe this should wait until later sweetie" Matt said as put down the paperwork and got up and hugged her

"No way I want to know NOW!"

"OK maybe you should sit down for this, please don't flip out, we don't want to upset the kids especially Jacob. And Kevin and I don't think there anyway she can do this" he said as he handed her the paperwork

Lisa with a shaky hand took the paperwork and read it thoroughly and then angrily said "There is no way she is taking my son away from me, away from us , never mind how it would effect you and I , it would destroy Jacob. This states that she wants to overturn the adoption and sue for custody , Not a chance in Hell am I going to let that happen, Lisa read a little bit more and then said "the preliminary hearing is just over a month away May 25th that doesn't give us much time first thing in the morning we need a lawyer and I want you TONIGHT to call Richard and Rosina to see if they are aware of this , although I can't believe they would have known, they would have given us a heads up if they did"

"Tonight when things wind down I will pull Chris aside to let him know, he will be able to back up the trauma Sarah caused with her one and only meeting she had with Jacob and how she secretly cornered him." Matt told her

"I hope so honey, Because Jacob has made such progress since January he is almost back to his old self and if he is forced to deal with this again it will undo all the progress we have made with him with Chris" Lisa replied

"If Lucy and I can be of any help you know we will "Kevin added

As they were talking some other vehicles were pulling up it was the rest of the McFaddens and the Oldens pulling in

"Well since the rest of our guests have arrived why don't we table this discussion until later and try and forget about it for a couple of hours OK and Mattie try to enjoy your birthday don't let this detract from it ok honey" Lisa said

"I'll try" he said with a fake smile on his face

Lisa put the paper work in her top draw of her desk and then the three of them walked out of the office back into the living room and welcomed the rest of the guests

Lisa went in the kitchen she had Emma and Savannah set the table and with in 15 minutes the dinner was ready and the little kids were at one table and the adults and older kids were at the main table.

Matt said grace and then they all until they were full the party was so enjoyable Lisa and Matt at least for a little while forgot about the custody issue When dinner was done, Lisa with some help cleared away the dishes the brought out the cake and ice cream for Matt and everyone sang happy birthday

By about 7:30pm everything was done and presents were opened, Matt and Lisa hadn't mentioned anything about the court case to anyone He was waiting until everyone was leaving although he had asked Chris to stay after everyone had left

Everyone had mostly departed by 8pm Lisa asked Emma and Ethan, Julie and The Olden children to look after the little kids while She and Matt talked with Chris, the three of them went into Lisa's office and Lisa got the paperwork out of her desk and handed it to Chris

He took the paper work, "What's this" he asked

"Just read it" Matt told him

"Oh wow you can't be serious" Chris said, "We can't let this happen. In my professional opinion, it will irrevocably damage Jacob if she even got visitation right now, let alone custody , well I will tell you I will support you in anyway I can"

"Thanks, that was what we were hoping to hear" Lisa said

After their talk with Chris, Lisa and Matt didn't know if they felt worse or better. Better that Chris would support them but worse in his opinion of the further damage it would cause Jacob

Everyone had left and the ranch was shut down by 9 pm the little kids were all in bed Matt brought Chloe up to the bed room to finish feeding her and Emma and Ethan after helping shut the ranch down were in Ethan's room working on their paper due when they got back to school after vacation

Lisa looked in on the twins, they promised not to stay up too much longer.

Your daddy and I are tired we are going to bed" Lisa told them

Lisa went to the master bedroom, Matt had already finished feeding the baby and she was in the crib that they set up in the room a couple of months ago because she had already gotten to big for the bassinet He was already in the bed,

"You know Chloe is getting too big to be in here with us we should think about putting her in with Alexa and Leah" she said

"My thoughts too although I hate the idea she is growing up, you know our last baby and all" he replied

"Who ever said Chloe had to be the last baby" Lisa said

"Really? You want another one?" Matt said in a shocked voice

"Well not today of course especially with the custody hearing coming up but maybe next year" she told him

"Wow an eighth kid or with our luck with multiples who knows" he laughed

"You know I love children I think we should have as many as God gives us, Ever see the show 19 kids and counting?" she said

His jaw dropped "You are kidding right?"

"Well maybe not that many because unless I continue to have multiples I would be too old by the time we reached that goal, but I certainly wouldn't complain about a dozen or so besides practicing is half the fun' she said as she crawled into bed with him and kissed him

"We can practice, I like to practice" he said as he maneuvered and got on top of her, "why do you want to practice now?" he laughed

 

They undressed and then got in A LOT OF PRACTICE!


End file.
